


Grand Farewell Tour

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Mexico [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fuckurt Advent, Holidays, M/M, Rituals, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's becoming their annual post-holiday ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Farewell Tour

“Casa sweet casita rosa,” Puck says as he unlocks the door. 

“Fucking sí,” Finn agrees. “I’ve had my fill of Ohio for another, oh, nine months.”

“There’s only one sad thing.” Puck drops the keys on the counter and waits for Finn to sit in the recliner before flopping down on top of him. 

“Yeah?” Finn asks, wiggling under Puck until they’re both comfortably situated in the recliner, Finn’s hand resting on Puck’s thigh. 

Puck nods, making an exaggeratedly sad face. “I have to say goodbye to the ’stache in the morning.” 

“I think you mean ‘in just a minute’,” Finn says. “When you get up and shave.”

“You’ve forgotten something very important, though,” Puck says as he shakes his head. 

“Yeah?”

“You forgot the grand farewell tour.” Puck puts his lips against Finn’s ear, then rubs his face back and forth twice. “I know it was just an oversight.” 

Finn tilts his head towards his shoulder, hiding his ear. “That tickles!”

“And you’ll miss it tomorrow night,” Puck says, moving his lips to Finn’s cheek. “Admit it, it’s been three months. You’re going to think I look weird at breakfast.” 

“I’m going to think you look _sexy_ at breakfast,” Finn says. 

“Oh, so you were just suffering through the entire time we were in Ohio?”

“I always suffer when we’re in Ohio,” Finn says. “I miss the casita rosa and your upper lip.”

“The ’stache makes Ohio bearable.” Puck raises his eyebrows. “Are you seriously going to turn down a blow job?” 

“Do I ever turn down a blow job?” Finn asks. 

“There was that one time last year. You kept telling me to stop and just take some Nyquil.” 

“I thought you were going to suffocate or something,” Finn says. “You couldn’t breathe out your nose.”

“When we’re old, that’ll be the way to go.” Puck starts pushing his hands under Finn’s t-shirt. “C’mon, let me give you a little bit of ’stache burn to start 2015 out right.” 

“Okay, if I have to,” Finn says, laughing a little as he shifts. His dick presses up against Puck’s ass through their jeans. Puck smirks at Finn and wiggles a little, pressing back down. 

“Yeah, I can tell you’re totally upset by the idea. Lift your arms up.” 

“Yes sir,” Finn says, lifting his arms and laughing again. “You get bossy in Mexico. You don’t act like that up in Ohio.”

“You did just tell me you suffer when we’re in Ohio,” Puck says. He pulls Finn’s t-shirt off and tosses it in the floor, then leans in to kiss Finn. “You suffer ’cause I’m not bossy?” 

“That’s just one more thing on a long, long list of why I suffer,” Finn says, in between kisses. He slides one hand up Puck’s back, under his shirt, running his fingernails along Puck’s back. 

“Mmmhmm,” Puck agrees. He undoes his shirt, sliding it off his arms and letting it drop in the floor. “The other part of the list includes family holidays, but right _now_ you get the best of both worlds.” 

“You’re the best of both worlds,” Finn says. He leans forward to kiss the middle of Puck’s chest, then one shoulder, rubbing his face against Puck’s skin. “You’re the best of my world, anyway.”

“We’re the best thing in either world. And you get the ’stache _and_ bossy Mexico me,” Puck says, brushing his lips against Finn’s collarbone. “It’s a good thing the money’s so good in Ohio, or I’d just stay here with you all year.” 

“I’d love to stay here with you all year,” Finn says. 

“Maybe that’s something we can do in five or ten years or something,” Puck says, kissing across Finn’s chest and rubbing his face against Finn’s skin. Finn whimpers and puts a hand on the back of Puck’s head, burying his fingers in Puck’s hair.

“That would be nice,” Finn says. “I’d be happy.”

“Yeah, me too.” Puck keeps kissing and rubbing, moving his head slowly lower on Finn’s torso. “Maybe I’ll sell a screenplay and tell people we’re retiring to Mexico.” 

“We’ll just stay in the casita and do this all day,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good deal,” Puck says, moving his hands to the front of Finn’s jeans. “Maybe I’ll still grow the ’stache for a month or so even if we’re here all year.” 

“My favorite part of the ’stache is the first day after you shave it off,” Finn says. “I like seeing both your lips.”

“Uh-huh,” Puck says, tugging at the zipper on Finn’s jeans. “So you want me to shave the mohawk again, so you can see both sides of my head?” 

“I like your hair. I like my hands in your hair,” Finn says, giving a little tug. 

“Yeah, I didn’t say I would. Lift your hips up.” 

Finn lifts his hips. “Good. Don’t.”

“Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the one being bossy,” Puck says, pulling Finn’s jeans down to his knees. “You obviously listened to me about underwear. Or no underwear.” He wraps his hand around Finn’s dick and strokes it slowly. “Still want that blow job?” 

“Yes,” Finn says. He tightens his fingers in Puck’s hair even more. “Please?”

Puck grins and kisses Finn’s stomach, then just a couple of inches above Finn’s dick. “Even with the ’stache?” 

“Yeah. Please?”

“Love you,” Puck says, looking up as he slides his lips over Finn’s dick slowly, pausing with just the head in his mouth. Finn whimpers again, thrusting up into Puck’s mouth. 

“Please, Puck. Come on,” Finn says. 

Puck almost laughs, taking more of Finn’s dick in his mouth and putting his hand around the base. He strokes slowly, barely up and down, and moves his lips at about the same speed, staring up at Finn. Finn thrusts up again, using Puck’s hair to pull his mouth farther down on Finn’s dick. Puck slides his other hand up and down Finn’s thigh even more slowly, then starts moving his mouth just a little faster. 

He looks down for a few seconds, then back up at Finn’s face, grinning around Finn’s dick. Finn grips Puck’s hair, staring down at him. 

“I love you so much,” Finn say. “So much, Puck.”

Puck half-nods, as much as he can, and he moves his mouth and lips faster, his tongue dragging up and down Finn’s dick. He puts the hand on Finn’s thigh under his balls, looking at Finn again and if he weren’t busy with Finn’s dick, he’d be smirking. 

“Oh shit, Puck. That feels so good.” Finn whimpers again, lifting his hips. 

“Mmmm,” Puck says around Finn’s dick, and he moves the hand on Finn’s balls just a little. He moves his mouth as far down Finn’s dick as he can, rubbing his face against Finn’s inner thigh. 

“Hope you didn’t want me to last too long.”

Puck shakes his head, rubbing his face harder, then starts sliding his lips faster on Finn’s dick. Finn’s whimpers turn into cries, thrusting up into Puck’s mouth. Puck goes even faster, stroking his hand to meet his lips. 

Finn inhales sharply, then whispers, “Oh fuck,” before he starts to come, pulling on Puck’s hair. 

Puck stops moving, waiting until Finn’s done before slowly licking up his dick and then kissing up Finn’s chest. “You’re gonna miss it.” 

“Maybe,” Finn concedes, breathing heavily. “Come here.” With his hand in Puck’s hair, he pulls Puck up into a kiss. 

Puck kisses him harder, sliding one hand between them and working at his jeans. “Help me get these off.” 

Finn grabs Puck’s jeans by the waistband, pulling them down. Puck kicks one leg and then the other, letting the jeans drop into the floor, and then he kisses Finn again. 

“We need to swap.” 

“We should move to the bed,” Finn says. 

“Fine, fine,” Puck pretends to grumble, standing up and grabbing Finn’s hand. “But I’m still fucking you.” 

“’Cause I’m totally protesting,” Finn say. He stands up and lets Puck lead him to the bed. 

“You _were_ complaining about the ’stache earlier,” Puck points out, lying down on the bed and pulling Finn with him. “You don’t want me to stop now though, do you?” He pushes his dick against Finn’s side. “Hmm?” 

“No. I want you to fuck me, ’stache and all,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Puck says, thrusting against Finn again. “You want to get on top of me?” 

“Is that how you want me?”

“Yeah. Facing me, so I can kiss you with this ’stache that you actually love,” Puck says, grinning widely. 

“You and that ’stache,” Finn says. He rolls away from Puck, grabbing the bottle of lube from the little table next to the bed and shaking it. “Hey, it survived!”

“Good thing. And you love both me and the ’stache.” Puck rolls flat onto his back and turns his head toward Finn. “You don’t need a lot of caution, right? No slow careful prep?” 

Finn snorts and flips the bottle open, pouring lube onto his hand. He wraps his hand around Puck’s dick and strokes him a few times. “Yeah. That’s me. Slow and careful.” 

“You could have turned into a masochist when we crossed the border again, you know. I just want to make sure.” 

“Sure you do,” Finn says. He straddles Puck and slowly lowers himself onto Puck’s dick. 

Puck grabs at Finn’s hips and nods. “I do,” he says, forcing himself to hold his hips still. “Any masochist tendencies yet?” 

“Uh huh,” Finn says, letting Puck pull him all the way down, his eyes fluttering closed. “Yeah. That.”

“Just this?” Puck holds still, his grip tightening on Finn. “Want me to move? Want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes. Do it.”

“Maybe you should kiss me first.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, leaning forward until his lips press against Puck’s. 

“Mmmhmm.” Puck starts thrusting up slowly as he kisses Finn, both hands still on Finn’s hips. Finn keeps kissing Puck as he raises and lowers himself on Puck’s dick, riding him slowly. After a few more moments, Puck thrusts faster, his fingers pulling on Finn and trying to get him to move faster, too. 

“No. Slow,” Finn says. “Slow.”

Puck turns his head to the side a little and pouts. “Why?” 

“Because you like it.”

“I like it fast, too,” Puck says, but he does slow his thrusting again. “I just like fucking you.” 

“You like it when I go slow,” Finn says, bracing his legs against Puck’s thighs to rise up until Puck’s dick almost slides out of him before lowering himself again. 

“Yeah? What else?”

“You like it when I do this,” Finn says. He puts his hands on Puck’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over Puck’s nipples. 

Puck squirms a little, thrusting up harder into Finn. “Yeah. And you like it when I come inside you.” 

“I do,” Finn agrees, riding Puck slightly faster. 

“Oh, _now_ you want to go faster?” Puck asks. “Kiss me again.” 

Finn slams his mouth against Puck’s, pushing his tongue into Puck’s mouth as he moves faster. Puck’s fingers dig into Finn’s hips as he thrusts up harder, meeting each of Finn’s movements, and he kisses back equally hard. Finn’s hands both slide up into Puck’s hair, holding Puck’s head in place while they kiss. 

Puck runs his hands up Finn’s sides once, then back to Finn’s hips, pushing up as hard and as fast as he can, and he can hear himself moaning against Finn’s lips as he comes, still thrusting into Finn. He sags back against the mattress, his lips still close to Finn’s. 

“Mmm, good?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, slowly dropping his weight onto Puck’s chest. “I love you, ’stache and all.”

“I’m going to choose to hear that as ‘I love your ’stache’,” Puck says, grinning against Finn’s shoulder. 

“Maybe we need to take you in to the thousand-dollar-bath clinic and get your ears checked,” Finn says.

“My ears are fine.” Puck wraps his arms around Finn and lies there for a few moments, then wiggles. “Lemme up for a minute.” 

“Ohhhhkay,” Finn says, rolling off of Puck. 

“You don’t have a problem with the bathroom, do you?” Puck says, rolling off the bed and walking into the bathroom. He slides the door shut and flips the lid up on the toilet, but he grabs his razor instead of doing anything else. It isn’t rusted, which is good, and he shaves off most of the ’stache as quickly as he can, then goes back over his lip once more before rinsing out the sink. He cracks the door and calls, “You didn’t fall asleep, did you?” 

“Nope,” Finn says. “Just waiting.”

“Uh-huh.” Puck flips out the light in the bathroom and walks across the now mostly–dark bedroom, flopping down on the bed before kissing Finn briefly. “Better?” 

“Yeah. That’s my Puck,” Finn says, pulling Puck closer. 

“Your Mexico Puck,” Puck agrees. “It’s good to be home.” 

“You know what I think?” Finn asks. 

“What?” 

“I think we should do it all again,” Finn says. “To compare.”

Puck grins and kisses Finn again. “That’s a great idea. But we can just start with our clothes already off.”


End file.
